A Proper Workout
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Too long. It's been too long and Tony just can't take it anymore. Superhusbands! Smut!Fic. Elevator petting, powerbottom!Tony, adorablyawkward!Steve.


**A Proper Workout**

Too long. It's been too long and Tony just can't take it anymore.

Watching Steve absolutely pulverize yet another punching bag was excruciating. Sweat slicked his skin, the droplets working over every muscle, creating a trail that he would be more than happy to trace with his tongue, starting at the dimples peeking from his sweats and not stopping until he reached those lush, gorgeous lips, tasting him properly.

The bag fell thickly, his heavy breathing the only sound in the room. Tony shifted on the bench, trying to make his arousal less obvious, however impossible it was to ignore at this point.

Steve glistened, practically glowed under the light, utter perfection. He licked his lips, watching him wipe his brow, chiseled chest -cliche as the term was- heaving. His hands itched to run over that soft, tender skin, to make that lush mouth burst with whimpers and sighs with the use of his own, worship every inch of him like he deserved because _God_ he was almost too beautiful for words.

His eyes raked over him again, down his back to the gorgeous swell of his ass so rudely hidden by those pants.

"I'm not sure drooling's a work-out routine," he said slyly, eyeing him while he unwrapped his hands. Tony clacked his jaw shut, clearing his throat and trying to regain his usual charm, smirk finding its way to his lips.

"Well, you're certainly doing enough for the both of us. The working out not the other thing," he remarked, trying not to gawk at the _acres_ of rippling skin just inches from him, pleading to be touched and sampled. How sweet he tastes...

"Hey," Steve chuckled, ducking to meet his eyes and bring him back to reality. "Did you want to tell me something or are we gonna try another sparring fiasco?"

"You hit too hard."

"And you snuck up on me."

Tony grinned, crinkling his eyes and dimpling his cheeks. Steve shook his head, smiling and turning back toward his bag, tucking the tape inside. And the playboy just couldn't take it anymore.

His hands found Steve's waist without much memory as to how they got there, lips attaching to the skin between his neck and his shoulder, brushing , teasing both himself and his lover.

Steve gasped, cheeks slowly turning pink, breath leaving his lungs, just as they always did when Tony initiated contact like this.

"You blush," Tony mumbled through kisses, "every, single, time, we do this." He brought his lips beside his ear, kissing the hollow behind it. "Don't ever stop." Steve immediately went from pink to red, turning away shyly, causing Tony to giggle endearingly. "How can someone the size of you be so sexy and so adorable all at once?"

"Just lucky, I guess," he smiled, shaking his head. He sighed, eyes fluttering when Tony started kissing his neck, a shiver running though him, sparks shooting behind his eyes.

"This is just teasing," Tony whispered, letting his fingertips ghost over his skin, smiling when he jerked slightly, gasping. "Working out shirtless. You're gonna give someone a heart attack."

"M-my laundry wasn't done yet," he tried to explain, too focused on Tony's hands slowly caressing his sides.

"You're still a tease," he muttered. Steve groaned, turning around and grabbing Tony's hips, pressing him against the opposite wall, melding their lips together, demanding entrance to his mouth, fingers tangling in his thick locks. They moaned and hummed into their kisses, the rough, lustful tangle their mouths had found themselves it, gnashing at lips, teeth nipping. Steve fisted the fabric of Tony's shirt, trying not to shake, his other hand holding his jaw just to keep him closer. Tony's hands were on his neck, attacking his lips, slowing only when their tongues snaked together, gasping for breath through his nose.

Hands, hands anywhere and everywhere. Tony's were far more focused on his skin than anything else, wanting to feel every inch he could reach.

"So gorgeous..." He gasped. Steve blushed again, finding Tony's pulse on his neck and sucking on it, causing him to throw his head back, gasping. "We should, _mmn_, we should...we should..."

"Bedroom," Steve finished, eyes dark and smoldering. They staggered toward the elevator, mouths never parting for more than a second, kisses hard and wet, desperate. As soon as the doors opened they clambered inside. Tony was shoved against another wall, groaning as Steve's hands slid up inside his T-shirt, tracing the reactor and the skin surrounding it. His breath hitched, so tangled in each other. Steve's thigh slipped between Tony's legs, face pinked once more when he keened.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Still such a prude," Tony growled, yanking him into another crushing kiss, Steve whimpered softly, the sound turning to a moan. They pressed to each other again, the denim of Tony's jeans rough against the cotton. "Mmnf, I didn't know it was possible to want somebody this much..."

"Tony, stop talking," he breathed.

There was a soft ding and the doors eased open on the wrong floor.

Bruce looked up from his clipboard over his glasses, expression slightly exasperated. "Again?" He sighed. He shook his head, stepping inside. "Don't mind me, just going up one floor."

The couple latched onto each other in the corner didn't even notice his presence, far too lost in tasting as much of the other as they possibly could in this position.

Steve's hand slid down his back, gripping the firm flesh beneath his jeans, squeezing, grinning when Tony barked a laugh that slowly fell into a guttural growl, nipping at his lower lip.

Bruce sighed, smiling a little in disbelief. "Must be rough," he chortled, stepping out, still invisible.

"You drive me insane," Steve shuddered, forcing his mouth open again. Tony grinned into his lips.

"Good."

The doors opened again and they came stumbling out, Steve tearing Tony's shirt from his torso, hands raking down his chest. He kissed his collarbone and his shoulder, devouring as much of him as he could reach. His hands absently traced his reactor, the light illuminating the dark room. They were kissing again, a haze settling over them, leaving them in their own world where nothing else existed outside of it. Just the two of them and this room.

Steve groaned, gripping under Tony's thighs and hoisting him on top of the dresser. He latched onto Steve's neck, stroking his thick blond hair. "God, I love you so much." Steve would've answered if it weren't for Tony's tongue teasing his lips open.

Steve tore at his jeans, tugging them down his thighs, blushing again. "Do you have some personal grudge against underwear?" Tony laughed, lapping at the crest of his ear.

"Makes me easier to get to, doesn't it?" He asked gruffly, still kissing, cooing. He caressed the smooth, creamy skin of Steve's chest, marveling. Steve picked him up again, setting him on the bed and ripping his jeans away, tossing them behind him, falling on his knees in front of him. He kissed his chest and the sensitive surrounding skin of the reactor. Tony leaned back, splaying out his palms on the surface of the comforter, smirking when he pecked down his stomach, muscles tightening at the feel of his lush lips pecking further and further down.

"Steve, baby, you don't have to do that if you don't want to," Tony gasped, looking down at his blown pupils and kiss-swollen lips so pink and wet. He kissed the dip that sloped away from his waist.

"I want to."

His eyes rolled back when his lips closed around him, tongue hot and overwhelming. "Jesus, Steve..." The captain was tentative, slow, teasing and hesitant without meaning to, still unsure what behavior was acceptable in this aspect. "_God_, your fucking mouth, Steve." He shuddered, closing his eyes, moaning softly, back arching. Steve looked up at him with his flushed cheeks, awed at the sight of Tony losing his wits and his breath, his mouth finally unable to be so snarky and angry. He forced his hips to be still, stroking his thighs, so slow and gentle with his mouth. Beautiful. "S-Steve you have to slow down," he breathed. "Y-you have to s-slow down."

"Shh," he soothed, coming up to meet his lips, kissing him hard and deep. Tony gasped, swallowing thickly and desperately trying not to shake.

"The things you do to me," he growled, forcing their mouths together, suckling his tongue so readily into his mouth. "Come here." Hands that had long mapped out the sensitive areas on his strong body traveled those well paved routes, listening to his gasp and whimper so quietly, hands shaking harder and harder as time passed. The dark-haired man finally dared to break away, stroking his cheek and simply looking at him for some time. Steve smiled softly, still flushed, mussed and beautiful. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be.

Tony snaked his way back on the bed, Steve following him much like a large cat, his shoulder-blades sharp, dipping and glorious. He tugged at the waistband of his pants, that and his boxers the only thin pieces of clothing keeping their skin from touching. Steve shimmied out of his clothes as quickly as possible, never breaking eye contact with him as he did so. Tony helped as much as he could, trying to hasten the process.

His breath was taken, as per usual, when Steve was left as bare as he was. So completely and totally...

"Perfect," he whispered. Steve looked at him, still shy. Tony smiled, leaning forward and kissing him, bringing him closer. Steve grinned, the sting and slow burn of Tony's stubble on his chin and his neck intoxicating.

He leaned over him, gently guiding him down to the pillows, pressing soft, chaste kisses to his chest, peppering his cheeks with them. Tony giggled, desire and want in his eyes.

He reached for the nightstand beside him, wriggling out from under the super-soldier briefly.

He gripped his hips between his knees, flipping them over once he'd retrieved the lubricant, proud of himself for figuring out the equation to be able to flip him over.

"I hate physics," Steve sighed, smirking up at him. Tony grinned, leaning down to kiss him again, their noses knocking together , both laughing hysterically for a moment. Tony's bark of a laugh died away, the smile still in his eyes . Steve reached up and touched his cheek.

"I love you."

Tony leaned into his touch, kissing his fingers. "I love you too."

Steve shut his eyes, breath hitching when Tony's hand slid down his arousal, slicked and hot, teasing him with the contact. His breath caught in his throat, lips swollen and parted, shivering. "God, I hope I can make you look like this every time," Tony breathed. "_Fuck_, look at you."

"Tony, please..." He whispered, hands clenched in the sheets. He touched his cheek, stroking his hair back with his free hand, watching his eyes flutter closed. "Oh, sweet lord!"

He slowly let the captain go, getting up on his knees, slicking his fingers again and reaching behind him. Steve stared back at him, slowly reaching out to touch his chest and his stomach. Tony shuddered, easing himself open, moaning softly. "Don't hold back," Steve begged. "I want to hear you, please."

"Fuh...I want you, I want this so bad. Ohn...I need you," he hissed.

"Hurry up and you can have me," he gasped.

"Okay, okay, _fuck._"

Steve yelped when he settled over him, moving slowly, achingly slow. He jerked his hips, whining desperately, squeezing his thighs hard enough to bruise, Tony growled, lips parted, throwing his head back, hair damp and sticking to his forehead. Steve gazed at this glorious, lusting, sweating, flushed mess that had once been Tony Stark through his own pleasure-hazed fog, trying to form something coherent to say, failing miserably and resolving to more squeezes and caresses to his skin with a rather high-pitched whimper escaping from his lips.

"Shh..." Tony soothed, splaying his palm on his chest. "I'll take care of you, babe."

He suddenly slammed down hard, sending a spike of pleasure through him that tensed every muscle in his body, grunting and digging his nails into his leg. "_GOD, Tony_!" He hiccuped. "More, please, more." He continued to move slow, taunting, teasing "_Please_."

Tony trembled, noises he didn't know were possible ripping from his throat, rotating his hips and _riding_ him. Steve moaned, leaning up to kiss him sloppily, moaning into his mouth, breaking away to cry out, nearly screaming. Tony was covered in goosebumps, latching onto Steve's shoulder and biting hard.

"UHN!" Steve cried, thrusting up into him, watching his back arch and his eyes fly open.

"Yes, yes, that, just like that," he breathed, fumbling over his words, interrupted by noises and Steve's tongue dipping into his lips. The blond rolled, putting Tony on his back, gyrating and thrusting rapidly.

"Harder, _harder_!" Tony begged, pulling his hair, tugging him into another rough kiss, wet, desperate, full of needy and nearly pitiful whines. Steve keened when Tony's hands squeezed his ass, forcing him closer, all the while repeating his name over and over again, like a prayer. "Steve, Steve, _yes_! Oh god, please, yes, just like that. UNF! There...there, just like that, huh..." Steve's fingers found Tony's throbbing, leaking member, jerking in time with his thrusts.

Tony screamed, throwing his head back, finally at a loss for words for once in his life, soaked in sweat. Steve moaned and rocked above him, so lust-blown and flushed, illuminated by the reactor. The taste of him was fresh on his tongue salt, skin and _Steve_ so strong it was intoxicating. "Beautiful, fuck, you're so beautiful..." They kissed again. He moved faster and faster, voices so loud, _dirty_ and utterly obscene they were sure to disturb the others occupying the tower.

_Let 'em hear,_ he chuckled to himself. _I hope the entire city can hear us_.

"Tony, I-I'm so close."

"Don't stop, baby. Gohod, don't stop doing this to me..."

"I w-won't. Hah..."

Faster, faster, until everything melted away, nothing but Tony's body and voice and oh dear _GOD_.

"Oh, shit!" He gasped.

"Ooh, dirty talk, Cap?" He grinned. Steve tried to smile, still too far gone. "Come on, baby, come on. I'm so, uhn..." Steve pumped faster, his hips moving at an unrealistic pace.

_Super-soldier, indeed._

It didn't take much more, just a few more jerks from Steve's trembling hand and he was screaming, thrown into his orgasm, white lights flashing behind his eyes as every inch of him tensing with the rip in his throat.

Steve choked on his breath, feeling Tony tighten around him. He keened, collapsing over him, breathing his name again and again before crying out, riding out his orgasm while Tony whimpered and trembled, his overly sensitive body like an exposed nerve being touched and stimulated by inexperienced hands.

"Tony..." He breathed, meeting his lips, arms wrapping around him, cradling him close. "Are you alright?"

"That was un-fucking-believable," he grinned, opening his eyes and kissing him again. "Such a better work-out than that stupid bag, don't you think?" He teased. Steve rolled his eyes, trying not to smile and failing.

"Yeah, I think so," he said, settling next to him, giggling when Tony nuzzled his face into his neck.

He sighed happily, shutting his eyes, nestled so close to him. "Wait," he said suddenly, looking up at him. "Did Bruce see us in the elevator?"

**end **


End file.
